The present invention relates to a liquid container used as an ink container for an inkjet recording apparatus; or the like. It also relates to a liquid ejecting recording apparatus in which such a liquid container is removably mountable, and a method for disconnecting such a liquid container.
There are various methods for supplying ink to a recording head which ejects ink as recording liquid. According to one of such methods, a liquid container (ink container) is rendered separable from a recording head, or a liquid supply line connected to a recording head, and such an ink container is replaced.
There has been known an ink container structure such that a piece of porous material such as sponge, or a piece of fibrous material, is stored, preferably in a compressed state, in a manner to fill the entirety of an ink container to store ink. Also, there have been known various structural arrangements such that, from the standpoint of improvement in storage efficiency, ink is directly stored In an ink container, or is stored in such an ink pouch which deforms in response to ink consumption. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 9-267483 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,970) proposes an ink container having such a structural arrangement. According to this structural arrangement, the ink container is a multi-layer ink container, the wall of which has multiple layers separable from each other, and in which ink is directly stored to improve ink storage efficiency. It is made with the use of a molding technology such as blow molding.
There have been made various proposals to prevent the ink leakage which occurs as such as ink container as the one described above is repeatedly connected or disconnected.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 10-278293 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,590) discloses an ink cartridge which is enabled to deliver ink by being penetrated by a hollow connecting needle. It comprises: a boxy case; an ink storage portion, or the internal space of the ink cartridge, partitioned by a plurality of partitioning walls; a connecting portion, which is provided as a part of one of the partitioning walls, and is penetrable by a connecting needle; a stray Ink catching portion, which is independent from the ink storage portion, is located within the case, away from the ink storage portion, and holds the ink which has leaked from the ink storage portion; and a connecting needle cleaning portion, which is formed of wafer repellent elastic substance, and is penetrable by the connecting needle.
In the case of the structural arrangement in the above described ink cartridge, however, attention has been paid only to the stray ink which adheres to the connecting needle, and the stray ink is wiped and retained by the stray ink catching portion. Thus, it is necessary for the stray ink catching portion to be large enough to assure that even if the connecting and disconnecting of the ink cartridge is repeated substantial number of times, the stray ink which adheres to the connecting needle each time connection and disconnection of the ink cartridge occurs can be always completely wiped and retained by the stray ink catching portion. This need for a large stray ink catching portion has been a significant problem from the standpoint of storage efficiency improvement.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open U.M. Application 59-131837 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,202) discloses an ink cartridge structure such that an ink cartridge which is enabled to deliver ink by being penetrated by a hollow connecting needle is provided with an ink absorbing member, which is positioned on the outward side of a sealing member.
However, the studies made by the inventors of the present invention revealed that this structural arrangement suffered from the following problems. That is, in the case of an ink container having this structural arrangement, when the number of the repetitions of the connection and disconnection of the ink container was smaller, the stray ink could be thoroughly wiped away by the stray ink catching portion. However, as the number of the repetition of the connection and disconnection of the ink container became larger, the stray ink catching portion sometimes failed to thoroughly wipe the stray ink away, even when some regions of the stray ink catching portion were not retaining any ink.
Further, any of the above described structural arrangements limits the means for connecting an ink container to a recording apparatus to a hollow needle capable of penetrating the elastic member of the ink container, making it necessary to provide the recording apparatus with a device or mechanism for eliminating the possibility that a user could be hurt by accidentally touching the hollow needle of the recording apparatus when the recording apparatus is not fitted with the ink container In other words, it increases the number of restraints regarding the recording apparatus. Thus, it has been desired to solve the above described problems without relying solely upon a hollow needle.
The primary object of the present invention is to solve the above described problems, and to provide a liquid container which Is high in ink storage efficiency, does not cause ink dripping or the like problem even when it is connected or disconnected substantial number of times, and is superior in terms of ease of handling, and also to provide a method for disconnecting such a liquid container.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid container comprising a liquid storing portion, which is enabled to be connected to, or disconnected from, a supply tube connected to a liquid ejecting recording head, and which is for storing the liquid to be supplied to the liquid ejecting recording head, and a liquid outlet, through which the liquid within the liquid storing portion is delivered to the recording head as it is connected to the supply tube, further comprises a capillary force generating member for generating the capillary force for causing the stray portions of the recording liquid, which have adhered to the surface of the supply tube and the internal surface of the ink outlet, to be absorbed into a space different from the liquid storing portion (space) within the liquid container, wherein the capillary force A of a region of the capillary force generating member, which is located next to the liquid outlet for absorbing the stray portion of the recording liquid left behind within the liquid outlet, and the capillary force B of another region of the capillary force generating member for storing the stray portion of the recording liquid having been absorbed into the absorbing region of the capillary force generating member, satisfy an inequity: A less than B.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid container, which is enabled to be connected to, or disconnected from, a liquid ejecting recording apparatus provided with a means for drawing out the liquid from a liquid container, and comprises a liquid storing portion in which liquid is directly stored, and a liquid outlet into which the liquid drawing tube of the aforementioned means for drawing out the liquid from a liquid container, can be inserted, further comprises a first capillary force generating member in the form of a ring, and a second capillary force generating member, wherein the liquid outlet of the liquid container comprises a liquid delivery tube which constitutes the actual liquid outlet, and a cover for covering the outward opening of the liquid delivery tube; the first capillary force generating member is disposed between the cover and liquid delivery tube; the second capillary force generating member is disposed in contact with the first capillary force generating member, and is protected by the cover, and the capillary force A of the first capillary force generating member and the capillary force B of the second capillary force generating member satisfy an inequity: A less than B.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a liquid container comprising a liquid storing portion in which liquid is directly stored, and a liquid outlet through which the liquid within the liquid storing portion is drawn out, further comprises a liquid absorbing member comprising first and second capillary force generating members for absorbing the stray portion of the liquid left behind within the ink outlet as the liquid container is disconnected, and the liquid absorbing member is extended outward of the liquid outlet from the inside of the liquid outlet. Therefore, even if the liquid from the liquid storing portion is left behind by a certain amount in the liquid outlet when disengaging the liquid drawing tube of the means for drawing the liquid out of the liquid container, which has been inserted into the liquid outlet, by disconnecting the liquid container from the means for drawing out the liquid from a liquid container, of the liquid ejecting recording apparatus, the stray portion of the liquid is absorbed and retained by the liquid absorbing member. Since the liquid absorbing member extends outward of the liquid outlet from the inside of the liquid outlet, it is possible for the liquid retained in the liquid absorbing member to evaporate from the second capillary generating portion, that is, the outwardly extending portion of the liquid absorbing member. Therefore, the absorbency of the liquid absorbing member remains virtually intact even after the liquid container has been connected and disconnected a substantial number of times. Thus, the problem that recording liquid drips and/or splashes from the liquid outlet of a liquid container when the liquid container is connected or disconnected does not occur, and therefore, the problem that the hands, clothing, and/or the like, of a user is soiled with the liquid does not occur. Further, even in the case of a liquid container, the wall of which is given multiple layers separable from each other, with the use of such technology as blow molding, and in which liquid is directly stored to improve ink storage efficiency, the employment of a liquid absorbing member such as the above described one comprising the first and second capillary force generating members, can prevent the problem that liquid drips and/or splashes from the liquid outlet when the liquid container is disconnected. As a result, the liquid absorbing member for absorbing a certain amount of liquid left behind as the liquid container is disconnected is enabled to remain virtually intact in terms of its absorbency. Therefore, it is possible to provide a liquid container for liquid to be ejected, which is high in ink storage efficiency, does not suffer from such a problem as ink dropping even when the liquid container is connected or disconnected, and is superior in terms of ease of handling.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for disconnecting a liquid container comprising: a liquid storing portion in which liquid is directly stored; a liquid outlet through which the liquid within the liquid storing portion is drawn out; and a liquid absorbing member extending outward of the liquid outlet from the inside of the liquid outlet, from a liquid drawing means which comprises a tube for drawing out the liquid within the liquid storing portion and draws the liquid out of the liquid storing portion, after connecting the liquid container to the liquid drawing means for drawing out the liquid within the liquid container, comprises: a liquid absorbing step in which the liquid adhering to the internal surface of the liquid outlet is absorbed with the use of the region of the liquid absorbing member exposed to the internal space of the liquid outlet; a liquid transferring step in which the absorbed liquid is transferred into the region of the liquid absorbing member on the outward side of the liquid outlet; and a liquid evaporating step in which the transferred liquid evaporates from the region of the liquid absorbing member on the outward side of the liquid outlet.
According to the above described method for disconnecting a liquid container from a liquid drawing means for drawing out the liquid within the liquid container, when disconnecting a liquid container for containing liquid to be ejected, comprising a liquid storing portion, a liquid outlet, and a liquid absorbing member, from a liquid drawing means comprising a liquid drawing tube insertable into the liquid outlet of the liquid container, after the liquid container is connected to the liquid drawing means, the liquid adhering to the surface of the liquid delivery hole of the liquid outlet is absorbed by the liquid absorbing member, is transferred into the region of the liquid absorbing member on the outward side of the liquid outlet, and is evaporated from the region of the liquid absorbing member on the outward side of the liquid outlet. Therefore, as described above, the problem that when the liquid container is connected or disconnected, the liquid left behind in the liquid outlet drips and/splashes from the liquid outlet, does not occur, and therefore, the problem that when the liquid container is connected or disconnected, the hands, clothing, and/or the like, of a user are soiled with the liquid, does not occur. Further, even in the case of a liquid container, the wall of which is given multiple layers separable from each other, with the use of such technology as blow molding, and in which liquid is directly stored to improve ink storage efficiency, the employment of a liquid container disconnecting means such as the above described one can eliminate such a problem that when a liquid container is disconnected, the liquid left behind in the liquid outlet drips and/or splashes from the liquid outlet, eliminating therefore, the problem that the hands, clothing, or the like, of a user are soiled by the liquid, when disconnecting the liquid container. Further, even in the case of a liquid container, such as a conventional one, the wall of which is given multiple layers separable from each other, with the use of such technology as blow molding, and in which liquid is directly stored to improve ink storage efficiency, the employment of a liquid container disconnecting method such as the above described one can eliminate the problem that when the liquid container is disconnected, recording liquid drips and/splashes from the liquid outlet of the liquid container. As a result, even when a liquid container, the wall of which is given multiple layers separable from each other, in order to improve ink storage efficiency, is employed, the liquid container can be easily disconnected without causing such a problem as ink dripping and/or ink splashing.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.